Lonely Heart
by Shakiazu
Summary: It is only a little while after Aya and Aki's 16th b-day. Aya is still upset by the whole thing. She the notices similarities in Yuuhi and compares him to Aki.


Thank you everyone who reviewed. Here is an updated version were I have changed most of my mistakes. If you see any more let me know so I can fix it. And I may continue this with another chapter so look out for it. I it will all depend on how school is going and if I have time to write. Again thank you all.

  


Disclaimer: I don't own. So no sue me. ^-^

  
  


_Lonely Heart_

  


Aya was sitting in the small room that Suzumi had provided for her. Rocking back and forth while hugging a pillow to her chest. She and Yuuhi had been arguing again over some insignificant thing, she then hit him with a hard object in the head and stormed back to her room. She could hear Yuuhi telling her off even though the door muffled the sound. She was thinking how much she hated him when a thought struck her. 

"Just like Aki. He acts almost exactly like him." At the thought of her brother tears began to stream down her face. She reached a hand up stubbornly to wipe away the tears. Just then she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She called, she tried to keep her voice steady. Though she could tell she failed miserably by the look on Yuuhi's face. He walked into the room and stood in front of her.

"Aya, I'm sorry." He said apologetically. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I really didn't mean any of that..." He let himself trail off. Aya looked up at him with a kind face.

"Yuuhi it is not about what you said." She said slowly shaking her head. "It is just that you remind me so much of Aki. The realization of it just came to me. I was thinking about how much I hated you, just like I did to my brother. But I never hated him and I don't hate you. But I have used you as a replacement for him. You even sound like him, move like him, act like him. Some times when I look at you I picture him. I..." Her sobbing started up again. Yuuhi really did not know what to say, or do for that matter. He had never dealt with a situation like this. So he kneeled down and pulled her into a hug. It is what his sister used to do for him when he was a child got upset. It always worked for him so it could not hurt to try it for her. He stayed like till she calmed down enough to talk. Then he held her out at arms length. He looked into her eyes as if asking a silent question.

"You must really care about him." He said more than asked. 

"He is my twin, of course I care about him. I love Aki very much. It is hard to be away from him." She took a deep breath tears threatening to flood her eyes once more. "There has never been a time that I can remember being without him. We were inseparable since birth. We did everything together. We hung out together, went to parties, sang together, going to movies, out to eat, everything together. And now he is gone and I do not know if I will ever see him again." She paused shaking head slowly. "The last I saw of him was when they were taking him from the room. He was unconscious and was bleeding. I didn't even have to time to check to see if he was alive. I couldn't feel if he was breathing. They were talking as if he was. But how can I be sure? They have lied to me before."

"Aya he is alive. You must believe that. If he is anything like you than he would not die. And if he loves you as much as you love him then he will not let himself till he sees that you are safe." Yuuhi interrupted. Aya looked at him with misty eyes, she then nodded slowly. She took a couple deep breaths before she continued. 

"The worst part is that there was nothing I could do to help him. The one person who had always been there, lying motionless next to me. I felt so helpless, I was terrified. Then, when they took him from my arms, I felt something leave me. The half of my heart and soul that Aki filled left me. That pain ripped through me like I was about to die. Never have I ever felt anything so painful. I have a hole gouged into my heart and soul by his absence." She had her hands placed over her heart indicating that it still hurt. "But when I am arguing with you, it feels like I am talking to him. I feel somewhere inside myself that he is alive. But it is hard to believe that after what my eyes saw. That image burned into my mind. I...I can't lose him, I can't!" She started shaking her head violently.

"Aya stop this!" Yuuhi implored taking hold of her firmly. His eyes wet with tears. "You will see him again. You will not lose him." He reached up to wipe her face with one hand.

"I just want everything to be like before." She managed through sobs. "Mom would be in the kitchen making supper for when dad got home. Aki would be listening to his music in his room, doing homework and studying. I would be in the kitchen helping get the table set. Then dad would come in the door. He would say 'Hey everyone, I'm home!' Aki would come from his room, and give dad a hug after I had. Then we would all sit down to eat and talk about our day. But now that can't happen. It is impossible. And when I would get frightened or worried, Aki was always by my side to comfort me. If I needed help with something he would be right there to help me. He would always apeear whenever I needed him. But he is not here now and I am frightened." Yuuhi pulled her in for another hug before she could say another thing. "If Aki were here he would have done a similar thing. He always knew what to do or say." She said speaking into his chest. Her hands reached up to return the hug, thus putting a death grip onto his shirt. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Aya I am sorry, I hate seeing you go through this. Suzumi and I might fight and bicker a lot but I don't know what I would do if I lost her. I know I cannot replace your brother." He sighed. "But if you ever need something do not be afraid to come and ask me. And if it something you cannot ask me Suzumi would be more than help to help you."

"Thank you, Yuuhi." She sobbed. She finally pushed herself away from Yuuhi and released her death grip on his shirt. "He was always there for me, to comfort me and help me. But not this time. It is my turn to return the favor. I need to be strong for him." She said stifling a yawn. 

"You need to get to bed, you look exhausted." He hugged her in and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll try. And thank you again Yuuhi." Aya said after he released her. She reached up to wipe away the last of her tears.

"No problem." He said standing up. He placed his hand on her head as he passed her to get to the door. He gave her a reassuring smile and left shutting the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was one thirty in the morning and rain had started to pour down as the thunder cracked loudly. The lightning lit up the dark sky. It was only a half an hour later that a loud scream shattered the peaceful night. Yuuhi and Suzumi went running down the hall to Aya's room. Suzumi reached the door first and flung it open. She say a very startled looking Aya and ran over and knelt down. Aya shook her head and quickly backed away. 

"Aya what is wrong?" She asked. She then realized that Aya was not fully awake. Yuuhi came running into the room and ran over to Aya. Aya looked at him, then latched onto him and began crying. 

"Aki, where am I?" She asked in a startled voice. "Aki I'm scared." Suzumi watched as Yuuhi played along.

"Aya it's ok. I am here now there is nothing to be scared of." He said softly. He wrapped his arms around her and began rocking her back and forth slowly. He mumbled soothing words to help clam her. Her crying finally quieted and she eventually fell asleep. Yuuhi gently moved her to put her back in bed. Her face was now peaceful and had a small smile on it. He stood and walked out the door followed by Suzumi. "I wonder what happened?" Yuuhi asked his half-sister.

"She must have been having a nightmare and the thunder woke her up. She might have looked awake but her mind was still sleeping." She explained. "Now why did she think that you were Aki?"

"She told me earlier that I remind her of her brother. That I even sound similar to him." He said quietly. "She is used to him being there when something scared her. So that must have been he internal reaction." Tears began to stream down his face as he looked at the ground.

"Yuuhi, what's wrong?" Suzui asked frightened.

"It just got me to thinking about what I would do if I lost you. I love you so much, I don't know what I would do with out you." Suzumi stood there shocked never had she heard her brother say anything like this. Her own tears began to fall as she hugged her younger brother. 

"Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise. And we will help her get Aki back. It will all turn out alright in the end." She explained calmly. "I don't think we should tell her what happened." Suzumi stated. Yuuhi nodded in agreement. She then released the hug and stepped back.

"As long as she is happy, I don't think she needs to know. It would just make her fell bad and make her more upset." He added.

"You are finally growing up little brother." Suzumi said as she hugged him once more. She then headed off to bed. Just then another lightning strike light up the sky followed by a very loud clap of thunder. He cracked The door to Aya's room to check to make sure she had not woken up. The sight he saw made his heart sink. She was not awake or even tossing and turning. She had pulled her pillow down and was hugging it. She had her knees tucked up and had her face buried in it. At night when she was scared, Aki must have stayed in her room the rest of the night. And she was using the pillow to make it feel like he was there. He could not help but let a few tears run down his face. He then shut her door and went to bed. 

  
  



End file.
